


A Valentines realization

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Glimmadora - Freeform, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora has something for Glimmer soon after they became queen
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Valentines realization

It was the day after Glimmer had been crowned queen. Glimmer was sitting in her room thinking over what she had just done. While Glimmer had always wanted her full powers she just didn’t want it like this.

There was a knock on Glimmers door that knocked her out of their pondering. Swinging her legs up she pushed off and lept off the bed to land perfectly with a small self satisfied smile. Striding confidently up to the door Glimmer opens it up to see Adora standing there.

“Hey there Glimmer, i uh, can i come in?” Adora asked uncharacteristically nervous. Holding both her hands behind her back Adora was trying her best to be totally casual but ends up being really cutely suspicious. Adora doing her best to control her breathing and not say anything too fast.

Glimmer just smiled wondering what her best friend Adora was up to. “Of course Adora I always have time for you!” Glimmer says with a smile on her face. Glimmer moved out of the way so Adora could get inside.

Adora walked in constantly facing Glimmer not letting the queen see whats behind the princess of powers back. Taking a deep breathing once she was inside with the door closed behind her by Glimmer Adora tries to find the right words. “Soooo I’ve been doing some research after that last order your mother gave me.” Adora felt this was the only way to start even though it was really risky.

Glimmer flinched for a moment before getting her smile back realizing this must be where Adora has to start. “What sorta research Adora?” Glimmer asked calmly. With how cute Adora looked to Glimmer right now she was very curious where this was all going.

“I was looking into ways to best take care of you and i discovered some sort of magic ritual in some books.” Adora said more confidently. Her grip tightening on what she had hidden behind their back. Adora was trying her best to keep her usual calm demeanor that wasn’t coming out like she thought its as in her head.

Glimmers interest was peaked at the mention of magic sense Adora to her knowledge couldn’t do that without the She-Ra form. “What sort of help did you have to get for this?” Glimmer asked with great intrigue in her voice. Wondering which of the other Princesses or magic users they knew was about to burst in to help.

Adora shook her head in response to that question, “No, its apparently a type of magic anyone can do.” Adora was really excited when she first read about it. Adora tried to not get too excited as she didn’t have time to complete her research before she tried this sense the princess of power knew this was the best chance she would have.

Glimmer had known Adora long enough now to sense an nervous excitement building within her. Hoping to not overwhelm Adora Glimmer simply smiled and nodded. Placing her hands on her ample hips Glimmer waited to see what would come next.

Adora took a deep breath preparing to do the motions the book had described. Getting down on one knee Adora revealed a container with a ring inside it to Glimmer but didn’t say anything afterwards. Adora not realizing the full implications.

Glimmer blinked a blush forming on her face, “Adora, what do you think your trying to do?” Thoughts raced in Glimmers mind wondering what Adoras real intentions where. Glimmer knowing how sweet this gesture could be was trying to hold in her instinct to playfully mock Adora for the misunderstanding.

Adora blinked, “This is the magic of mirage that I read about in a book i found in the library.” Adora did not realize she was saying it wrong as she stared back at Glimmer. Hoping the magic she thought would bind her to Glimmer would kick in.

Glimmer started to realize Adoras misunderstanding was deeper then she first thought. “That’s marriage, and what did you think it would do?” Glimmer asked as sweetly as she could. Trying her best not to get her hopes up from her crush on the princess of power that Adora would end up going through with the real idea behind this.

Adora responded determinedly, “From my understanding this magically tied one person to another, and I felt that would be the best way i could take care of you!” Adoras eyes where filled with genuine emotion trying to get across how committed she was to taking care of Glimmer. Keeping the position waiting for the magic to start.

It started to dawn on Glimmer that Adora was not expecting anything in return at all. Glimmer started to wonder if Adora ever stopped seeing herself as just a solider and nothing more, and if the princess of power saw She-Ra as just a fancy role. “Adora, do you have any plans after the war?” Glimmer asked in a very serious tone.

Adora answers in a confused tone, “I don’t know what you mean? What else would i be doing?” Even going from the horde to the side of the princesses Adora had never really known anything but the battle as a main focus. All the stuff she did with everyone else was fun and stuff she wanted to do, but she hadn’t viewed it as why anyone wanted her there.

Glimmer was barely able to hide the shock of the full realization hitting her on how Adora saw herself. Glimmer realized that in their haste had tried to show her all the great stuff away from the horde but forgot to help Adora see more in herself. Taking a deep breath Glimmer said slowly, “You do realize this magic goes both ways right?”

Adora blinked taking in the implications of what that meant. She was confused about what Glimmer would be doing in that situation but knew that things where working. Nodding Adora says, “Of course Glimmer, ill always be there for you.”

Slowly glimmer takes the ring and puts it on her ring finger before walking up to adora and hugging her head against the queens midsection. “I know you will.” Glimmer said to try to not put off Adoras state for now. Knowing that they would have plenty of time in the years to come to find their way together in love.


End file.
